Current technologies make use of vehicle telematics data to assess driving behavior. For example, the telematics data may be collected and analyzed to determine the acceleration, braking and/or cornering habits of a driver of a vehicle, and the results of the analysis may be used to measure the performance of the driver over time. The telematics data may be generated by sensors on the vehicle, or by a personal mobile electronic device (e.g., smart phone) carried by the driver, for example. The measured performance may then be used for various purposes, such as modifying an insurance rating of the driver.
Typically, the insurance policy with which a particular set of vehicle telematics data is associated is known. If the vehicle telematics data is generated by a personal data collection device (e.g., a smart phone), for example, the data may include a unique identifier of the driver and/or data collection device, which can be matched to a particular auto insurance policy. As another example, if the vehicle telematics data is generated by a data collection device installed in a vehicle, the data may include a unique identifier of the vehicle and/or data collection device, which can likewise be matched to a particular auto insurance policy. In either case, the insurance policy may specify a small pool of potential drivers (e.g., the primary insured and his or her spouse, and possibly one or more children of driving age).
However, there can still be some level of ambiguity concerning who was driving a vehicle when a particular set of vehicle telematics data was generated. If a set of vehicle telematics data is received from two different personal data collection devices (e.g., two smart phones), for example, with each set of data reflecting the same driving session or trip, it may be unclear which one of the two device owners was driving during that trip, and which was merely a passenger. As another example, if the data collection device is, or is a part of, a vehicle telematics system installed in a family's vehicle, it may be unclear which family member (disclosed as a potential driver on the policy) was driving when data was collected for a particular driving session or trip.
Thus, an insurance provider may not know whether a particular portion of the vehicle telematics data (e.g., a portion corresponding to a particular driving trip) reflects the driving performance of a primary insured, or the driving performance of another person disclosed on the insurance policy. If driving performance is not correctly attributed, the insurance provider may be unable to accurately assess the risk associated with particular drivers. For these and other reasons, techniques for accurately and efficiently attributing sets of vehicle telematics data to individuals may be beneficial.